Percy's Awkward Moment With A Six Year Old Daughter Of Aphrodite
by Spyrite Vesta
Summary: Percy is everyone's favorite Son of Poseidon, but he has the tendency to phrase things in extremely unconvient ways. This fic is based off of that idea.


**Okay, so I was talking to my friend at school, and then suddenly I had this light bulb moment, and so I decided to write out this funny little awkward fic! Hope you all enjoy!**

**This is dedicated to all the reviewers who were understanding about my other fic: ****_"Goode to See You."_**** You guys rock! It is also dedicated to my friend Julia, who helped me write this fic.**

* * *

Suzanne's P.O.V. (She is 6 years old)

This was the most fun day ever! Daddy had dropped me off at my new summer camp, where I had met a bunch of nice people who told me that Mommy was a goddess! I wasn't really sure what that meant, so this pretty girl named Annabeth asked a nice boy named Percy to explain it to me.

I liked the pretty pink cabin Percy said I would be staying in; it matched my new magic pink dress! Percy said that that was Mommy 'claiming' me, whatever that means. All the tree ladies were really nice too. They said they would be teaching my running class.

"Susie? Are you listening to me?" A voice made me jump, as I snapped out of my thoughts. I turned to see Percy looking at me with a funny look on his face.

"No," I told him matter-of-factly. I had understood enough of Annabeth's speech from when I arrived that I had trouble staying focused. I already knew that though. My really nice math teacher, Mrs. Kublin, told me that a lot, and then gave me lollipops when I passed a test! I like all lollipops, but my favorite is-

"Susie!" I jumped again. Percy was looking at me with the funny look on his face again. "Listen, you need to pay attention to this stuff. This is our life, and it's important that you understand how dangerous it can be."

"I will, Percy," I said. He smiled at me before continuing.

"So like I was saying, the gods come down and mingle with the mortals, and then us demigods are created. But we have this smell which attracts-"

"Percy?" I interrupted, curious about something he had said. "What do you mean by mingle?" As I looked up at him, his face started to turn this pretty pink color.

"Um… well…you see… by mingling, I mean that the god and mortal make a demigod. So anyway, the smell-"

"Percy?" I interrupted again. "How do you make a demigod?" Now his face was even pinker than before.

"W-well…you make one…the same way you make a baby." Now Percy's face looked really, really pink; like my pretty magic dress! **(AN: *facepalm* Why do you always phrase things so wrongly Percy?! It's like you WANT us to write these fics about you!)**

"Percy, how do you make a baby?" Suddenly all the pink went out of Percy's face, and it looked really white.

"Susie, I really don't think you want to know the answer to that." He told me shakily. I narrowed my eyes at him, and put my hands on my hips stubbornly.

"Of course I want to know the answer to my question! Otherwise, I wouldn't have asked it," I replied back in a voice I had heard Annabeth use.

"Well…I…um…Annabeth! Hey Annabeth!" He called, looking at something behind me. I turned around, and I saw Annabeth walking towards us with her face stuck in a book. I have a girl at school that does that too. Her name's Amelia and she's the best tire swing pusher ever! I like the normal swings better though.

Annabeth looked up at us, her face looking startled, before smiling as she saw Percy.

"Hey Seaweed Brain," she greeted, coming over to us. I giggled at Percy's nickname. I didn't really understand why she called him seaweed brain, but I had tried seaweed before once. It was wrapped around rice and was called 'sushi.' So I thought it was funny, imagining Percy's head full of sushi.

"Hey Annabeth! Leo just called for help testing an invention to see if it's waterproof, so do you think you could finish up Susie's tour, and answer her questions?" Percy looked really nervous, and I don't remember anyone named Leo asking him about waterproofing an invention. Annabeth seemed to understand he was nervous too.

"Percy. What did you do?" She asked, one of her eyebrows raised. That looked really cool! I think I'll try to do that! I started testing out my eyebrow raising while Percy acted all weird in front of Annabeth.

Suddenly he pointed over her shoulder, looking surprised. I turned to look at what he was pointing at, and so did Annabeth, but I didn't see anything. We turned back around, and Percy had disappeared. I gasped, a thought suddenly occurring.

"Annabeth!" I squealed, as she glared off in the direction Percy used to be standing in. She turned to look at me, apparently having forgotten I was there. "Can Percy turn invisible?" She looked shocked for a second, before laughing.

"No Susie, Percy can't turn invisible." She told me, her eyes all twinkly with laughter like my dad's does sometimes. "But…" she said, while pulling a baseball cap out of her pocket. "I can!" Putting the cap on her head, she suddenly turned invisible.

I gasped, and could feel my eyes getting super wide as I stared at the spot she used to be standing at in awe. She reappeared a second later, before shoving the cap back into her pocket.

"Wow! That's like the coolest power ever!" I told her and she laughed a little.

"Thanks, but how about we continue with the tour. So what has Percy told you so far?" Oh! That's right! I was asking Percy a question!

"Annabeth. Do you think you can answer the question I asked Percy before he left?"

"Sure, I'll try to answer it to the best of my abilities." She told me, shrugging.

"How do you make a baby?" I asked her, and she froze just like Percy. I could see a bunch of different expressions going across her face, before she smiled down at me.

"Well you see Susie," she started. "I was born when my mom had thoughts of love for my dad, and one of those thoughts grew into me, and I burst out of her mind, as a baby."

"Oh. What are thoughts of love?" I asked her.

"Well… when two people love each other very much-"

"Enough to kiss them?" I interrupted her. Kissing was one of the easiest ways to get cooties, and it was super gross, so two people had to love each other a lot if they were willing to kiss.

"Yes. Enough to kiss them," Annabeth continued. "They think about each other with thoughts of love, which are very powerful emotions."

"Oh. Okay, I get it." It all made perfect sense to me. If two people kissed each other, they had thoughts of love about each other, and they made a baby. Kissing=Baby.

"So anyway, here's the mess hall…"

* * *

*Time skip to dinner*

I was sitting at my cabin table eating my macaroni after dumping part of it in the fire for Mommy to smell. My siblings were all really nice, especially a girl named Lacy. She had the prettiest teeth ever! They had these pretty pink and white things called 'braces' on them. My teeth weren't nearly as colorful.

So I was talking with Lacy, when I looked over at Percy's table. There, sitting next to each other, were Percy and Annabeth, kissing! My brain went over what I had learned earlier; Kissing=Baby. Having figured it out, I decided to tell Lacy about my discovery.

"Lacy! Lacy! Percy and Annabeth are making a baby!" However my voice was louder than I thought, and as soon as I had told her the entire pavilion got really quiet, and Percy and Annabeth stopped kissing, and looked over at the camp staring at them with red faces.

Then, a kid from the Hermes table who I had heard a pretty girl from earlier call "Stoll," stood up and shouted across to Percy and Annabeth.

"Yeah! You go get some Perce!" Then the whole mess hall was laughing really hard for some reason, and Lacy high-fived me.

"Susie, you are definitely a daughter of Aphrodite!" That made me feel really proud, so I laughed aloud with her, as I watched Percy and Annabeth leave the mess hall together. Both laughing, both red in the face, and both holding hands.

* * *

**Okay! That is it. Wow. Writing from the perspective of a six year old is harder than you'd think! I am serious, that right there was pretty hard. I tried my best to mimic the easy distraction of a six year old with ADHD being introduced to a world of magic. So now I am done with this one shot.**


End file.
